


Compilation de mes drabbles FrUk

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Vive le FrUK ! [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J'ai écrit beaucoup de drabbles ces dernières années, dont beaucoup mettent en scène ce merveilleux couple qu'est le FrUK.<br/>J'ai décidé de les regrouper dans ce recueil ceux qui ne sont pas encore publiés sur AO3.</p><p>Le seul point commun de tous ces textes est donc la relation entre France et Angleterre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> Thème : Texts from last night/les texto de la nuit dernière.
> 
> Résumé : Quand Francis est complètement ivre après une soirée, il est bavard et il lui arrive d’envoyer des textos aux autres membres du Bad Friends Trio, ce qui les fait habituellement bien rire le lendemain. Il n’y a pourtant rien de plus difficile à manier qu’un écran tactile quand on est cuit.
> 
> Rating : 13+
> 
> Nombre de mots : 432 mots
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Ce n'est pas le drabble le plus heureux de la collection. Seulement, je l'aime bien celui-là. Le rating risque de monter plus haut. Il me semble que j'en ai quelques uns qui sont de rating M.

**Texts from last night**

Francis, la tête dans le brouillard, émergea difficilement de son oreiller. Il avait un mal de crâne impossible ainsi que la trace des draps sur son corps. Il avait dû sacrément abuser de la bouteille. Il prit une bonne douche avant de s’enfiler un café bien noir.

Alors qu’il rêvassait pour se souvenir de ce qu’il avait bien pu faire comme bêtises la nuit dernière, son regard vide s’attarda plusieurs minutes sur son portable, avant qu’il ne prenne enfin la décision de s’informer de ce qu’il avait pu bien dire comme âneries à ses meilleurs amis. Il se mit à lire à voix haute pour s’auto-convaincre de ne plus jamais boire autant.

« Il n’avait pas de capote… »

Francis fit un rapide tour de son appartement pour vérifier qu’aucun individu ou vêtement non identifié se trouvait dans les parages. Personne.

« Je n’en ai rien à foutre, lui avait-t-on répondu.

-          Ce n’était pas grave parce que je suis prêt à devenir maman. Finalement, il en avait…J’étais trop déçue. »

Francis ne put s’empêcher de rire devant sa propension à la maternité ainsi que sur l’OMG outré en réponse. Il continua sur sa lancée.

« Je veux un bébé et, s’il le faut, je laisserais tout un tas d’hommes virils m’enfiler parce que t’es pas là pour accomplir ton devoir…

-          Je savais que tu t’allongeais facilement, ce n’est pas la peine de me le prouver avec tes texto ridicules. Je ne veux rien savoir de plus !

-          Alors, viens vite si tu veux être le papa ! La compétition est rude !

-          Stupide grenouille racoleuse ! »

Et là, Francis se figea devant l’insulte puis, avec crainte, il regarda l’identité de son interlocuteur. Peut-être qu’Antonio ou Gilbert l’avait fait pour se moquer de lui et pour lui causer une petite terreur matinale. Seulement, il avait bien traduit des paroles anglaises en français par automatisme. Sa bouche s’ouvrit en grand alors qu’une petite boule d’angoisse le prenait aux tripes en s’apercevant de son immense erreur de destinataire. Arthur Kirkland avait dû en entendre de belles hier soir et il allait se moquer de lui avec preuves à l’appui sur son téléphone. Sa renommée internationale était fichue.

La clochette de l’entrée retentit, Francis leva son visage pour apercevoir Arthur rentrer avec un repas de traiteur. Bien qu’il ait les yeux rougis par des larmes récentes, Arthur esquissa avec beaucoup d’efforts un petit sourire insolent :

« Don’t worry, we don’t make babies! »

Francis se sentit très mal d’avoir joué avec les sentiments d’Arthur alors qu’il ne les lui avait jamais retournés.


	2. 1947

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une matinée tranquille en 1947. Une musique à la radio. Et des mots d'amours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : Une chanson française de 1947 (je sais que vous l'avez deviné ailleurs, je mettrais la référence à la fin).  
> Disclaimers : APH appartient à son créateur Hidekaz Himaruya et la chanson à la chanson française (voir fin).  
> Rating : 13+

Arthur s’était réveillé tranquillement dans le lit de son amant français après une nuit d’amour à n’en plus finir, il avait déserté la chaleur des draps en provoquant un soupir ensommeillé de la part de celui-ci et il s’était dirigé à tâtons vers le salon.

L’anglais alluma par automatisme la radio sur Paris Inter avant de s’effondrer dans le premier canapé en tissu moelleux. A moitié dans le pays des rêves, il se laissa porter par la chanson française qui débutait. La musique entraînante avait tout d’inoubliable, un de ses airs à siffloter le cœur léger sans pouvoir s’arrêter, et la voix de la chanteuse finissait de vous faire tomber sous le charme. Il ne comprenait pas tout mais il aimait bien cette chanson qui lui rappelait Paris et son romantisme.

Arthur se sentait heureux à en mourir en cette matinée à se prélasser chez Francis.

L’espoir revenait après toutes ces années terribles de guerre, le renouveau était là, partout où il posait les yeux. Il était bien agréable de vivre ces temps de paix avec la nation française avec qui il s’entendait beaucoup mieux après toutes ces épreuves.

Le britannique eut un petit sourire idiot en entendant son amant se lever à son tour. Francis arriva en sifflotant en cadence avec l’air diffusé par la radio puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour leur préparer un encas. Arthur avait senti son cœur battre dès que Francis l’avait rejoint, et il en était tout chamboulé.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, Arthur baissa les yeux en rougissant devant autant d’amour et Francis ne put s’empêcher de rire aussi discrètement qu’il le put de son comportement.

« Il est entré dans mon cœur/une part de bonheur/dont je connais la cause », chantonna le français en lui adressant un clin d’œil.

Joueur, Arthur se leva pour aller lui enserrer la taille et pour le taquiner en reprenant à voix basse le début du refrain à sa manière.

« Et quand je te prends dans mes bras/est-ce que /tu vois la vie en rose ? »

Francis embrassa sa joue avant de lui murmurer des mots d’amour, des mots de tous les jours, et ça lui faisait vraiment quelque chose.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : La vie en rose d’Edith Piaf dont les paroles sont citées dans le texte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur fête les 60 ans de règne de sa reine Elizabeth II.  
> Les nations conviées n'arrivent pas à lui dire que sa nourriture est abjecte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : Page de pub – communauté LJ frenchdrabble (une certaine pub de Nancy’s avec un slogan en anglais qui a fait fureur chez les français : http://frenchdrabble.livejournal.com/486642.html)  
> La photo de la pub est juste avant mon texte. Vous pouvez rire un bon coup, chers francophones. Tout le monde l'a fait.  
> Défi : Ce que nous vous proposons, c'est en partant de cette image, de nous raconter une soirée, une situation un peu grinçante, ou vous pouvez même prendre le message au pied de la lettre, coté texte ou coté quiches. A moins que dans votre AU votre personnage soit copy-writer francophile et hurle sur le stagiaire qui a malencontreusement validé cette pub.  
> Personnages : Arthur et ses convives malchanceux.  
> Titre : 60 ans de règne.  
> Version non bêta-lectée.  
> Rating : K+

 

Plusieurs nations, les plus courageuses, s’étaient réunies  autour de la table du banquet organisé en l’honneur des soixante ans de règne du monarque britannique. Par chance, seules les nations étaient les invités d’Arthur pour participer à cet empoisonnement collectif et volontaire. Celles-ci regardaient les amuse-gueules avec effroi puisqu’ils sortaient directement du four de leur Némésis culinaire. Ils sentaient une délicieuse odeur de cramé et étaient composés d’éléments non identifiés.

« Allons-y, râla Antonio.  Nous sommes assez solides pour endurer ce supplice.

-         A-t-on vraiment le choix, commenta Allemagne. Il faut bien lui faire plaisir de temps en temps. Pour une bonne entente dans l’Union Européenne.

-         Faîtes comme moi, jetez-les discrètement à la poubelle.

-         Francis, c’est inconvenant, fit remarquer la Belgique. Où est Feliciano ?

-         Je l’ai enfermé dans ses appartements, avoua Ludwig. Gourmet comme il est et avec son innocence désarmante, son avis sur la nourriture serait une catastrophe.

-         Et en même temps, il n’aurait pas tort.

-         Francis !

-         Auriez-vous oublié que les festivités durent cinq mois ? Arthur nous invitera à chaque occasion, ce sera l’enfer. Et je vous rappelle que sa cuisine est immonde. Faisons comme Grèce, il a une tactique imparable, tenta la France.

-         Arthur n’appréciera pas qu’on dorme tous à ses réceptions privées. Nous lui devons un peu de sympathie pour son évènement national. »

Francis regarda avec suspicion les petites quiches. Il en prit quelques-unes sur une serviette pour faire bonne figure alors que les autres piochaient çà et là ce qui leur semblait le plus abordable pour leurs estomacs.

De bonne humeur,  Arthur revint avec une autre fournée de ses apéritifs pas plus réussis que les autres. L’anglais prit un verre de champagne pour lever un toast à sa reine.

« A la reine Elizabeth II !

-         Ils sont adorables tes petits fours. »

Tout le monde put saisir l’ironie dans les paroles françaises ce qui jeta un petit froid dans l’assemblée. Il y eut des petits rires jaunes tandis que les ennemis immémoriaux se fusillaient du regard. Ludwig prit sur lui pour en goûter un. Il mâcha précautionneusement sans grimacer ce qui fut très difficile.

« Délicieux, Arthur », mentit-t-il.

Se détournant de sa cible, Arthur froissa son visage de contrariété. Belgique se sacrifia à son tour en le complimentant avec les larmes aux yeux. Heureusement, un héros venu d’un autre continent vint à leur rescousse en engloutissant un plateau entier.

 « C’est meilleur que la dernière fois », clama Alfred, ce qui radoucit les humeurs anglaises par cette remarque spontanée.

Par contre, dès que leur hôte eut le dos tourné, America, se sentant mal, prit courageusement la fuite. Quand Ludwig s’en alla à son tour vers les toilettes de l’étage, certains y virent un prétexte suffisant pour s’éclipser rapidement.

Arthur revint peu de temps après.

« Il ne manque pas des invités ?

-          C’est une vue de l’esprit, tenta Francis, pâle comme un linge mais diplomate.»

La fureur anglaise fut terrible sur sa cible préférée outre-manche.


End file.
